


All is well...

by Kolaflor



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/Kolaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn’t sure of what is right and what is wrong anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is well...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, I haven’t written anything in a long, long, loooong while so bear with my awkward prose.  
> This show (and specially this pairing) broke me, as soon and I finished episode 5 I went to look for fanfiction, but since I couldn't find anything I liked so far and after debating a lot and finding myself creating scenarios in my mind, I decided to give it a try with this little snippet.
> 
> Heads up to my friend [Sam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi) (nupoxsi) whom I watched the episode with...thank you for making me want to go back into writing. Sorry for not letting you beta this first, but if I didn't post it when I did I was probably gonna postpone it for a million years.

Thomas' hadn't touched him, at least not without her in between, a lingering hand holding him, a kiss, but in the past days when everything had truly started, he had never been alone with him, not even for a moment.

When he felt Thomas' glowing features on him from the opposite side of the bed, James felt his skin tingling.

Miranda had arisen at some point to write what seemed to be a letter on the other side of the room, giving them some unintentional privacy.

James knew he'd be lying if he say he wasn't even the slightest interested in getting closer to Thomas and recreate whatever had been happening for the past few days, but he was hesitant; the dynamics of their relationship (could it be even called such thing?) hadn't been discussed, was he free to close the space between them whenever he felt like it or was it exclusively meant to happen around Miranda? How long was it supposed to last?

The amount of questions might have shown in his eyes, because a moment later, Thomas smiled at his unspoken despair. He couldn't look away as the tall man sat on the bed and stretched, the white sheets sliding down his pale torso.

"All is well," Thomas mumbled before turning to lay on his stomach and closing the space between them, laying by his side. "You know that, don't you?"

As Thomas ran his fingers mindlessly over his forearm, James couldn't help but ask himself if it things were actually alright. He wasn't used to this, to people caring or inviting him to their personal lives beyond the formality of the Navy.

They always looked down on him for his background, what would a carpenter's son could truly aspire to? Thomas' friendship had captivated him, as he had always have to measure his thoughts while talking to their superiors if he didn’t want to end up on the street, but making plans with the man next to him meant he no longer had to keep any impertinent thought to himself, and it had ended up being a highly estimated and entrusting milestone in their relationship.

Wanting to honor said relationship, James bit his tongue before grabbing Thomas’ fingers and stopping him completely.

“I am not sure…-“ he took a deep breath before turning into Miranda’s direction. “I am not sure of what is alright…and what is not.”

The man laughed quietly.

“In here you don’t have to answer to anybody, James…” Thomas said squeezing his fingers on his hand.

He felt his upper body pressed flush against his own, Thomas had captured their lips into the slowest of kisses, giving James time to grow into it, to savour every sensation as their fingers intertwined.

Thomas’ hands over his body felt different than Miranda’s, than any woman he’d ever slept with, not because hers were more delicate, if something she knew was to excel over the rest and give him more than he’d ever expect to, but they felt different mostly because of the size, because of the whole Thomas’ scent that filled James’ nostrils and for that weird sense of familiarity, how he seemed to know exactly what to do to make his heart skip a beat.

James suddenly broke the kiss as a soft thud startled him. Miranda was placing her letters kit on table, she turned to them locking eyes with him and he could feel himself blushing.

“Don’t worry, love,” she went closer kissing him and also kissing Thomas briefly. “he has always liked you more than I have…” she moved away sitting on near the corner of the bed. “Besides, I really enjoy watching…”

James wanted to dwell on how possibly wrong the whole situation was, on how probably Thomas’ father despised him for their disrespect at dinner, on how his reputation at the Navy was probably stained already, but Thomas’ hand travelling down his body had done a wonderful job on silencing his mind for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll be doing a second part of this, if I do it'll probably be from Miranda's POV and would include actual smut.


End file.
